OS : L'amour de Pain
by DarkNekoMadara
Summary: Pain déteste pratiquement tout le monde, c'est bien connu, mais devant les charmes d'une jeune femme lui rappelant ses souvenirs les plus profonds, il doute. (LEMON)


Os : L'amour de Pain

Qu'est-ce que l'amour dans le monde d'aujourd'hui ? En tout cas, ce n'est plus le sentiment mais l'acte que les hommes aiment favoriser dans ce sens. Pourtant, l'amour n'était qu'un sentiment ressentit entre deux êtres, bien plus profond que l'envie et le désir. Même sans se connaitre réellement, l'amour pouvait apparaitre tel un coup de foudre. L'amour à souvent été utilisé pour justifier des actes au combien des plus cruels dans ce monde comme pour le meurtre, les massacres au nom de ce seul mot.

Pourtant, il existait bien un être sur terre qui ne connaissait plus ce sentiment, car c'est la haine qu'il éprouvait pour ce monde qui l'avait remplacé. Il avait tout perdu pendant la guerre qui toucha son pays. Il avait perdu ses parents dans un premier temps, son amour commençait seulement à vaciller. Et puis, il a connut la faim, la soif, l'abandon. Les orphelins ne payaient pas de mine et mourraient souvent seuls, personne ne s'inquiétait pour eux. La guerre avait son lot de morts et de souffrance. Et puis, il a connut les joies de l'amitié avec ceux qui avaient accepté de lui tendre la main et de le relever de terre.

Mais la mort frappa encore, il perdit ce qu'il avait acquit et le peu d'amour qui lui restait se transforma en haine pour le monde d'aujourd'hui.

Coincé à présent dans une machine, privée de ses jambes et de sa santé, le possesseur du rinnegan ne cessait de penser et de ruminer sa haine. Même s'il était accompagné de sa fidèle amie et du corps de son ami mort, il ne guérissait jamais. Pour lui, plus rien ne pouvait lui apporter de la joie en ce bas monde, plus rien ne lui rendrait ce qu'il avait perdu. Mais même envahit par la haine, un cœur peut de nouveau battre pour aimer. Il suffisait d'y porter un peu d'attention et de le faire grandir.

Et c'est comme ça, que le grand Pain, criminel de rang S, chef du village d'Ame, dieu dans ce monde retrouva un amour qu'il pensait éteint depuis des années et pour toujours.

Nagato utilisait ce nom pour lui ainsi que tous ses pantins, mais un seul pour lui importait, Yahiko ou le Pain Tendo. Il l'utilisait souvent pour des missions à haut risques pour le compte de son organisation, l'Akatsuki. Ce corps était le meilleur pour s'exprimer autant physiquement que mentalement.

Cet amour perdu, il l'avait rencontré dans les cachots de l'organisation. Il faisait son tour habituel pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre. Il s'était arrêté devant la dernière cellule, celle qui était tout au fond du couloir. Il regardait le corps inerte, couché au sol. C'était celui d'une femme, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs ébène, la peau pâle comme une poupée de porcelaine et assez maigre. Il la regardait froidement, Pain ne portait aucune attention particulière aux prisonniers qui passaient ici. Elle était inconsciente et les rats passaient de ci et là dans l'espace qu'elle avait. Mais contrairement aux autres qui dormaient à même le sol, la jeune femme bénéficiait d'un matelas ainsi qu'une couverture assez chaude. Elle devait être favorisé d'un des membres pensa t-il. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle de plus que les autres femmes sur cette terre ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regardait, les chaines la retenaient. Elle levait son regard sur lui. Il la regardait toujours aussi froidement, il faisait peur quand il était comme ça. Elle se redressait et reculait le plus loin possible de l'un de ses hypothétiques bourreaux. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, certaines parties de ses vêtements étaient déchirés, elle semblait s'être battue pour ne pas finir ici mais en vain. Il continuait de la regarder :

- S'il vous plait, ne me faites pas de mal.

- Hn, pauvre fille, je n'ai que faire de gens comme toi. Je me demande pourquoi on t'accorde autant d'importance et de privilèges comparé aux autres.

Elle ne disait rien, il la regardait attentivement, elle portait des bracelets qui empêchait son chakra de circuler. Ainsi qu'un collier, il se demandait pourquoi on le lui avait mit, elle ressemblait à un chien qui n'attendait plus que la laisse de son maître. Généralement, les bracelets étaient utilisés pour les cas extrême, non, cette fille n'était pas une banale fille de famille modeste ou autre. Il y avait autre chose derrière tout ça :

- Qui t'a amené ici ?

- Un homme au masque.

Pourquoi celui qu'il croyait être Madara à l'époque s'intéressait à une femme ? Pourtant, le maître des Uchiwa ne se souciait pas de ce genre de chose. Ce qu'il l'animait c'était la guerre et rien que la guerre. Alors, il aurait un cœur ? Il avait encore une place quelque part pour aimer une femme ? Alors, pourquoi l'enfermer ici et pas dans sa chambre ? Il aurait eu le loisir de la voir, de la toucher et même de lui faire l'amour. Pain ne savait pas quoi en penser, la situation était bizarre pour lui. Il la regardait encore, son regard à elle était emplie de peur mais à la fois de tristesse et de peine. Le même regard qu'il avait éprouvé lui à l'époque de la guerre quand il était livré à lui-même :

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Mana, Mana Uchiwa.

Il se figeait, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Madara l'avait enfermée ici. Le maître de guerre voulait sans doute une femme du même sang que lui, surement pour lui créer une descendance sans souiller sa ligné avec un autre clan. Il ne voyait que ça, la jeune femme n'était ni une jinchuriki ni une personnalité politique de son village. Juste une Uchiwa. Elle le regardait encore :

- S'il vous voit ici, il va être très en colère.

- Hn.

Il lui tournait le dos et partit en la laissant seule à son sort.

Quand il se reposait la nuit, il était seul, toujours dans sa machine. Mais cette nuit là, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil tant espéré. Il pensait encore à elle, à son regard. Quelle soit de Konoha ou non, elle le hantait. Pourtant dans sa vie à travers Tendo, il en avait vu des femmes avec ce regard et pourtant rien ne l'avait empêché de les tuer sans remord. Mais elle, il ne comprenait pas, il ressentait des choses différentes pour cette femme. Pourtant, elle venait du village qui avait détruit le sien, d'une castre de personne qui avait tué ses parents et son ami. Elle n'était pourtant pas la femme parfaite, elle devait avoir aussi son lot de défauts et de haine.

Elle le renvoyait à son propre sort passé, à son ancienne vie qu'il aurait voulu préservé de la haine.

Il pensait qu'elle aussi devait avoir une famille qui devait s'inquiéter pour elle, à attendre son retour saine et sauve. Elle devait avoir des amis qui l'aimaient, une vie sans ombre menaçante. Il pouvait être un sauveur pour une fois, il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Cette fille devait avoir sa chance, la chance qu'il n'a pas eu lui.

Mais il se ressaisissait, pourquoi pensait-il à ça ? Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il du sort d'une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas ? De plus ce n'était qu'une simple prisonnière alors que lui, il était un dieu, non, il était Dieu ! Le Dieu qui sauvera l'humanité et rendra la paix en détruisant tout ! Oui, il ne devait pas changer de ligne de conduite à cause d'elle.

Chaque jour qui passaient, il occupait ses journées en manipulant ses corps et essayait de s'occuper dans les missions qui lui incombaient. Chaque jour, il essayait de ne pas penser à elle, à sa condition et tout le reste. Mais lui, n'était-il pas prisonnier lui aussi ? Prisonnier dans sa machine, de son cœur ? Au bout de quelques nuits, il se prenait à rêver d'elle, le jour, il se prenait à fantasmer sur elle alors qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se donner à une femme. Son corps était mort et pourtant, il éprouvait encore du plaisir absent. Il ne pourra jamais se montrer à elle, même s'il le voulait.

Quand il retournait dans les cellules un mois après sa rencontre, elle était toujours là et en meilleur santé. Elle avait de nouveau vêtements, elle devait bien manger. Madara devait la couvrir de cadeau pour tenter de gagner son cœur. Il voulait qu'elle se donne à lui corps et âme. Mais la jeune femme refusait toujours ses avances quitte à ce qu'il la prenne de force de temps en temps. Elle était devenue le jouet du maître des Uchiwa. Un jour, elle devra lui dire oui, vivre dans un cachot n'était pas une vie descente même pour l'être le plus banal du monde, même pour celui qui n'avait connu que la solitude et l'enfermement dans sa vie. Elle devra se plier à lui, à ses demandes et à ses pulsions.

Il arrivait devant la grille et la regardait mais son regard n'était plus le même que la première fois. Mais elle, elle était toujours aussi triste et seule. Madara ne viendrait que le soir pour la voir et encore insister pour qu'elle lui dise oui. Elle levait son regard sur le Dieu :

- Vous êtes revenu, je croyais que mon sort vous importait peu ?

- C'est toujours le cas ; ment-il.

- Alors, ça doit vous faire jouir de me voir dans cet état là, les hommes sont tellement cruels.

Il ne dit rien, elle en avait dans la tête, elle devait être intelligente. Après tout, les Uchiwa étaient éduqués comme ça. Sa voix lui avait manqué, il la trouvait douce et sans accro. Elle était si proche de lui, seul un morceau de métal les séparait. Mais il se résignait encore à ne pas entrer :

- Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom.

- Je m'appelle Pain, mais ce corps n'est pas le mien mais il faudra t'en contenter.

- Je savais bien que vous étiez spécial, je sens ce genre de chose. Mais se cacher n'est pas souvent suffisant dans la vie. Je suis sure que vous pouvez être une belle personne là-dedans.

Elle mit sa main sur son cœur, il comprenait que le physique importait peu. C'était ce qu'on ressentait et ce qu'on avait dans le cœur qui faisait tout d'une personne, pas le physique ni la fourberie. Pour lui, elle devenait la plus belle femme du monde et il le voyait aujourd'hui. Mais il du partir, il ne voulait pas succomber, il avait peur de lui faire peur. Et puis, il avait entendu la porte de la prison d'ouvrir. Madara avait surement changé ses plans pour voir la fille maintenant et pas ce soir. Il le croisait en partant, ils ne se dirent rien du tout, après tout, il n'y avait rien à dire.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir avant le mois prochain.

Mais le possesseur du rinnegan n'attendrait pas aussi longtemps. Durant le reste de la journée, il ne cessait de penser à elle, surtout à ce que Madara devait lui faire. Ça le mettait en colère mais il ne s'exprimait jamais en la présence de Konan. Il attendait d'être seul pour hurler de rage et de douleur. C'était comme s'il pouvait ressentir ce que Mana ressentait au plus profond de son cœur, comme un lien invisible qui les reliait. Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse et non triste comme maintenant.

La nuit ne passait pas vite et il ne dormait toujours pas. Il ne cessait de penser à elle encore et encore, ça devenait une obsession. Il avait les yeux fermés en pensant à une scène utopique d'approche. Mais il n'en pouvait plus de cette attente interminable. Il prit possession du corps qu'il se servait habituellement et le fit sortir de son sommeil. Il avançait jusqu'à la porte de la prison et s'arrêtait. Il ne ressentait pas la présence de Madara, ni dans la prison, ni dans le repaire ou les alentours. Il mit la main sur la poignée et l'ouvrit sans bruit. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller si elle dormait. Vu l'heure qu'il était c'était fort possible. Il entrait et refermait la porte pour ne pas faire peser de soupçon. Il avait doucement dans les couloirs très peu éclairés et arrivait devant le cachot de sa belle.

Il la regardait longuement, elle dormait, très peu vêtue pour la nuit malgré la froideur dans les lieux. Les chaines la retenaient encore, ça le frustrait. Madara ne devait pas lui laisser le choix même pendant l'acte. Son regard parcourait son corps, magnifique ; pensait-il. Il lui a fallut au moins une bonne heure d'observation et de réflexion avant d'ouvrir la grille. La jeune fille bougeait un peu, il retenait sa respiration et passait le seuil. Il refermait doucement la grille et s'approchait d'elle. Il se mit à genoux près d'elle et la regardait. Il approchait sa main, il voulait tellement sentir son corps même s'il savait que ce n'était pas lui qui la toucherait. Elle bougeait dans son sommeil, surement en proie à des cauchemars perpétuels car elle gémissait et articulait quelques mots ou phrases incompréhensibles. Il vit que quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il passait son pouce dessus mais elle ne se réveillait pas et ne se calmait pas. Il passait ses bras autour d'elle et la serrait contre lui pour la calmer. Elle sentait quelque chose de chaud et puissant la tenir doucement. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur et sa chaleur. Elle ouvrit les yeux, il la regardait avec tendresse :

- Tu as fais un cauchemar.

- Je pensais vous voir dans longtemps.

- Je ne pouvais plus attendre, je t'ai mentis tout à l'heure. Je t'aime.

Elle lui souriait, un beau sourire qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. Son regard était moins rempli de tristesse, ça la rendait encore plus belle à ses yeux. Il sentait encore ces chaines entravés le moindre de ses mouvements. Il les lui retirait, ses poignets étaient abimés à cause du métal. Il posait les chaines au sol et reposait son regard sur elle. Il passait sa main sur sa joue doucement. Elle se laissait faire, elle sentait que sa douceur était sincère et non simulée comme Madara le faisait. Ce contact la rassurait du plus profond de son âme, elle se sentait en paix avec lui, seulement avec lui. Elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux, il frissonnait. Aucunes femmes auraient osées lui faire ça car aucunes ne voulaient de lui. Il voyait et tenait pour la première fois de sa vie le véritable amour non dissimulé. Maintenant qu'il la tenait, il pouvait enfin sentir son odeur, elle l'envoutait. Sa peau était si douce, il succombait enfin.

Il se penchait sur elle et posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle le laissait faire, elle ne se débattait pas. Il approfondissait le baisé en allant jouer avec sa langue qui répondit de même. Il la serrait plus contre lui et continuait. Il l'avait embrassé longuement comme ça, il ne pouvait plus s'en détacher. Elle avait passée ses bras autour de son cou pour le sentir plus contre elle, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Au contraire, il voulait ça. Il rompu le baiser et la regardait, elle semblait ravie. Pour lui, c'était une incitation à continuer, elle le voulait, il en était sur. Il posait ses lèvres sur le cou de la jeune femme et l'embrassait doucement, elle soupirait de plaisir. D'une main, il tenait l'arrière de sa tête, de l'autre, il la descendit doucement vers les fesses de sa belle. Il la sentait frissonner sous ses caresses et son cœur accélérer. Il sentait ses mains à elle défaire son manteau de l'organisation et le lui retirer. Il était déjà torse nu dessous. Elle passait ses mains doucement sur son torse, il aimait encore ça. Elles remontaient jusqu'à son cou et jusqu'à ses cheveux. Il passait sa langue sur la peau de Mana en la goutant en même temps. La jeune fille soupirait encore, il descendit doucement jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Sa main glissait sur sa cuisse nue et la passait sous la chemise de nuit. Elle frissonnait encore plus, c'était juste excellent. Madara ne s'attardait jamais là-dessus, il la prenait généralement rapidement. Mais Pain savait comment faire alors qu'entre les deux hommes, il était le plus désavantagé sur les expériences amoureuses. Mais lui, il avait la patience et le désir de prolonger les choses avec elle. Il ne faisait pas ça juste pour faire l'amour, mais pour la sentir le plus longtemps possible contre lui.

Il retirait le vêtement de sa douce et la regardait. Elle était entièrement nue en dessous. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça mais ça le poussait à continuer encore. Il la coucha sur le dos et regardait son corps. Elle était vraiment parfaite. Elle le laissait faire, elle ne brusquait pas les choses. Il embrassa sa poitrine, elle tremblait sous son contact. Il passait sa langue dessus, il s'attardait sur les points les plus sensibles. Elle gémissait doucement, pendant que sa bouche était occupée sur l'un de ses seins, il passait sa main sur l'autre pour qu'elle ne soit pas insatisfaite. Son pouce frôlait son téton pendant que sa langue faisait la même chose sur l'autre. Elle ne cessait de trembler de plaisir sous lui. Elle passait encore ses mains dans ses cheveux et sur le haut de son dos. Et il échangeait pour prolonger le plaisir. Il descendit sur son ventre tout en passant encore sa langue sur sa peau, il essayait de garder son calme, ne pas brusquer les choses. Il sentait qu'elle tremblait encore, mais plus il descendait, plus c'était fort. Il descendit jusqu'entre ses jambes et passait encore sa langue. Elle essayait de ne pas crier, c'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait ça. Ce n'était pas désagréable, ni pour elle, ni pour lui car il s'attardait dessus tout en passant ses mains sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Elle serrait les draps dans ses mains et se cambrait en arrière. Elle commençait à en avoir des crampes aux jambes tellement qu'elle tremblait. Il passait sa langue sur sa cuisse et remontait jusqu'à son genoux. Il la regardait, son regard avait encore changé, c'était du désir qu'il voyait chez elle ainsi qu'une grande pointe d'amour. Il passait son pouce sur le clitoris de sa tendre. Elle se tendit et gémissait encore. Il continuait encore, elle serrait les dents pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il pénétra deux doigts en elle et fit des va et viens. Elle faisait déjà un orgasme rien qu'avec ça. Il sourit encore plus et retirait sa main.

Il se relevait et défit son pantalon, elle le regardait, il était si beau pensait-elle. Il retirait son dernier vêtements à lui, maintenant, ils se retrouvaient nus tous les deux. Il ne demandait pas à ce qu'elle le touche, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est qu'elle se sente bien et lui procurer à elle le plaisir qu'elle n'a jamais dans ces cas là. Il se mit entre ses jambes et se penchait pour l'embrasser. Elle y répondit avec autant de douceur qu'il le faisait avec elle. Il la regardait dans les yeux, pour savoir si elle voulait encore de lui, si elle voulait aller plus loin avec lui. Comme réponse, elle entourait ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant. Il prit ça pour un « oui » définitif et entra en elle. Elle se crispait et serrait le cou du dieu. Il l'embrassait et commençait ses va et viens. Elle gémissait à chaque coup de rein qu'il faisait et lui aussi. Ils étaient emportés dans leur frénésie qui durera près d'une heure avant qu'il ne se libère en elle. Le plaisir à été long et jouissif pour eux deux.

Il la serrait contre lui, heureux et libéré d'un poids. Elle ne cessait de le regarder en lui caressant le visage et les cheveux. Son sourire n'avait pas quitté un seul instant son visage, le sien non plus :

- Je t'aime Mana, je t'aime tellement.

- Moi aussi Pain.

Il souriait plus face à sa réponse, il était vraiment le plus heureux des hommes. Mais leur idylle prit fin, il se redressait brusquement :

- Il est revenu.

Il se rhabillait en vitesse et elle aussi, il l'embrassait une dernière fois en lui murmurant encore des « je t'aime » avant de disparaitre de la prison. Rien ne laissait voir qu'il était passé, enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

Madara entrait dans la prison pour voir sa douce conquête. Elle faisait semblant de dormir quand il arrivait près de la cellule. Mais la porte n'était pas fermée à clef et elle n'avait plus ses chaines. Quelqu'un l'avait précédé. Mais il ne savait pas qui, il était fou de rage de savoir qu'on était venu toucher à sa « femme ». Il entra dans la cellule, il la tirait violement par le poignet. Avec son autre main, il la prit par la gorge, elle suffoquait :

- Qui est venu ?!

Il était vraiment fou de rage et il semblait en plus qu'elle avait été consentante. Avec la pression sur sa gorge, elle ne pouvait articuler un seul mot, elle étouffait. Mais lui, il ne sentait pas sa force et continuait pour qu'elle réponde. Au bout d'un moment, son corps était aussi maniable que celui d'une poupée de chiffon. Il l'avait tuée, il avait tué celle qu'il aimait, celle qui devait être la mère de ses enfants et sa compagne. Il avait bien tenté de la réanimer mais c'était bien tard. Sa haine et sa jalousie avait eues raison d'elle.

Nagato ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu se passer, il le su le lendemain. La cellule était vide, elle n'était plus là. Il fut prit de panique et la cherchait partout, jusqu'à ce qu'il surprenne Madara portant son corps vers un caveau. Il avait comprit, la rage le tenait. Il avait perdu lui aussi la seule femme qu'il avait aimée et qui l'aimait lui.

Pendant des jours, il n'arrivait pas à calmer sa tristesse et sa haine. Il la voulait encore près de lui, il voulait retourner en arrière, réparer ses erreurs de passage et que rien de tout ça ne ce passe. Mais c'était impossible et il ne pouvait pas la ramener à la vie sans perdre la sienne. L'un sans l'autre ne serait plus une vie. Il regardait le corps qu'il manipulait, il n'avait plus le choix, s'il la voulait près de lui, il fallait qu'il le fasse même si elle serait sans âme et démunie de la personnalité qui l'avait séduit.

Il l'avait récupérée dans le secret et avait implanté ses barres noires dans son corps. Maintenant, elle se tenait debout devant lui, le vrai lui. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle le voit de son vivant et non morte. Maintenant, il se sentait un peu apaisé quand il la regardait. Il la fit approcher de lui et scellait ses lèvres sur son cadavre ambulant :

- Je t'aimerais pour l'éternité.


End file.
